<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Ready? by VicesVsVirtues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769946">Are You Ready?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues'>VicesVsVirtues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Final Goodbye, Gen, I cried writing this, I don't know how to tag it, Short as hell, crossing over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julies says a final thank you to the guys, she doesn't get an answer. <br/>They really have crossed over.<br/>But, have they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Ready?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok. It's been a minute since I wrote any kind of fanfic, then I watched this show and my God. I'm OBSESSED!!!! <br/>So, yeah. I wrote this, and I don't even know if any of it makes sense.<br/>I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know I already said this, but thank you guys.” Julie spoke softly into the dark studio, needing to say it again. She knew she wouldn’t get a response, and she was actually okay with that.</p><p>After a moment, she left and pushed the door closed, resting her hand against the wood. Sunset Curve had gone out on a high and she knew they were finally at peace. She was going to miss them, but they’d reawakened the music in her, and she’d always be grateful to them for that. After a moment, she walked away and back into the house.</p><p>Inside the studio, Luke, Reggie, and Alex stood in the middle of the studio in silence.</p><p>“She didn’t see us.” Reggie voice was thick with emotion. “I don’t like that she didn’t see us.”</p><p>None of them did.</p><p>“You’ve finished what you needed to finish and it’s time to cross over.” A woman’s voice sounding behind them made all three of them jump. When they turned, they saw a vaguely familiar face.</p><p>“I know you.” Reggie blurted out, confusion all over his face. He looked at his best friends. Alex was nodding as he looked at the woman. Luke was staring at her, a faraway look in his eyes.</p><p>“We met once, many years ago, but I’ve been watching over you since you reappeared in this very studio.” As the woman walked towards them, her features changed, morphing her into a younger version of herself.</p><p>“You’re the girl from the Orpheum, the one Bobby was trying to impress.” Alex recognised her instantly.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Rose.” She held out a hand for them to shake, “and I’m-”</p><p>“You’re Julie’s mom.” Luke’s voice was devoid of all emotion as he spoke. The woman smiled sadly at him.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Why are you here?” he asked her, not completely kindly.</p><p>“I’ve always been here, waiting for Julie to realise that music is the only way she’d ever be able to move on with her life.” The sadness in her voice made the three band mates move closer to one another, wrapping arms around shoulders and waists.</p><p>“Why couldn’t she see you?” Reggie asked Rose.</p><p>“Because I didn’t have any unfinished business here. My children were safe with their dad and my sister. They may not have been happy, but they were safe and would be happy again one day. There was nothing tethering me here, but I could come and watch over them. So, I did.”</p><p>“What will you do now?” Alex asked.</p><p>“I’m here for you this time,”</p><p>“Why?” Luke asked, bluntly.</p><p>“Because of you three, but especially you, Luke, my baby girl is happy again, is writing and performing music again. This is my way of thanking you.”</p><p>“What is?” Reggie always had been easily confused, but they all loved him all the more for it.</p><p>“Helping you cross over. I’m here to guide you to where you need to be.”</p><p>“Can’t we stay, perform with Julie?” Alex was close to tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but no. Even if you did stay here, Julie won’t be able to see you, and no one will hear your music.”</p><p>Tears began rolling down Luke’s face as the reality hit him. He was never going to perform music again. It felt worse than the jolts caused by Caleb’s curse and he struggled to breathe – not that he needed to. It hurt that he’d never perform with Julie again, but not playing at all, that was worse.</p><p>His best friends turned to him as he fell to his knees, sobbing.</p><p>“Luke, please. Don’t worry. Your music will live on through Julie, your legacy will be realised more than you can ever imagine.” Rose gently pulled him to his feet and looked him in the eye. “I can promise you that you three will never be forgotten, by Julie or anyone.” She wiped at the tear tracks on his cheeks. “I know exactly how important music is to you, it is to me too. Where you’re going, you’ll be surrounded by it, don’t ever think it leaves you because you’ve left the world.”</p><p>Rose wrapped her arms around him before pulling Reggie and Alex into their embrace.</p><p>“Thank you, Rose.” Alex spoke softly, his face smooshed into Reggie’s arm as the four of them held onto one another.</p><p>“Are you ready?” She asked as she broke their contact. Reggie and Alex nodded as Luke hesitated.</p><p>“Can I… is there any way… Can I leave her something?”</p><p>Rose smiled and nodded as Luke placed his journal on Julie’s keyboard. Inside was a note only for her. He hadn’t even told the other guys about it. Finally, he was ready, even if his heart was breaking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>